Saving grace
by sharingstories2
Summary: He left abruptly and no one knew why, least of all Grace. Yet someone has it out for Grace Williams, who could possibly know the reason her uncle left. Throw in Steve's sister and a possible murder then you have a standard murder mystery. Grace wants 2save everyone but who will save Grace?. (May have steve/kono but will be vauge) MAY CONTAIN CHARACTER DEATH. MAY NOT DEFINITE, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so suddenly, he'd disappeared without a trace. That was a year ago so why was he resurfacing now? She'd spent the day at school sulking because a mean boy in her class was picking on her. So because her day was already bad she'd left her laptop at her mums and her dad had allowed her on his laptop. She was just on games until an e-mail popped up. One from _him_. She opened it up and read.

 _Danny,_

 _I know you have a lot of question and I probably don't have the answers but if you're willing to see me I'll be willing to listen. Meet me at my house._

 _Commander Steve Mcgarrett_ _._

She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. Deleting the E-mail she grabbed her coat and told Danny that she was going for a walk, he let her go after much deliberation.

When she reached his house she stopped for a minute. What if it was a trap? Surely Steve would have never stayed away, he was her uncle and had promised to help her. So why turn up and ask to meet her Danno. She saw movement and snook inside.  
"Uncle Steve?" she called out. She walked inside. On the coffee table was a tool box and a note. She read the note.

 _Grace,  
I hope you know who I am, you wrecked my life and now I'm here to wreck yours. I can't believe you were stupid enough to think you and "Uncle Steve" would get away with it. The only thing is you have no clue what I'm on about, follow the clues and maybe, just maybe you will see your Steve alive._

 _Love  
#1 hater. _

Grace fell to the floor and cried. Who would want to hurt her? She wasn't bad at least she didn't think so, what had her and Uncle Steve done that had annoyed someone so badly? She had so many questions and the only thing that was answered was the fact the she would save her uncle Steve, it was due to her that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When Grace got home she ran straight up to her room and  
opened the box to find pictures and an address. Glancing at the address she  
realised it Catherine's house and sighed. There was absolutely no way she could  
sneak into her house undetected without reprocussions. She then looked at the  
photos's. One had a ohoto of steve in court and the other of Grace sat in her  
room at Steve's house on his laptop, she tried to figure out what she was doing  
but couldn'r. Before she had time to interpret anything she was called down for  
dinner.

Danny had noticed that his Monkey was more subdued than usual and was  
worried but when he asked her what was wrong he didn't expect the answer.  
"Why did uncle Steve leave?." He had to admit that stumped him, Steve didn't exactly say why he left. He just did  
"I don't know Monkey, why?"  
"Is it my fault that he's gone?" she asked and Danny was out of his chair before any tears had time to fall.  
"Gracie, your uncle Steve deciding to leave was not your fault." Grace wanted to tell him that it was, somehow it was but how could she explain what she didn't understand?.  
"Danno?"  
"Yeah?" She looked down.  
"Did you think he left on his own?" Danny looked down,his heart dropped.  
"Monkey, right now I'm not sure. There were no signs of foul play but I'd like to believe he wouldn't abandon us." Grace smiled and hugged Danny.  
"I know he's fine Danno" then she kissed him on the cheek and walked back upstairs.  
It was a week later when she got the text  
" _Hey Grace,_  
 _I bet you're still confused, how about I make this a little easier?. Go to the address below._  
 _Love #1 hater._  
Grace shuddered and saw that it was Kono's house. Grace went downstairs and found her dad's secret weapon stash. She grabbed a tazer and began walking to Kono's house. She snook in through the window and glanced around to make sure that Kono was not home. Hesitantly she stalked towards the table where a box lay, almost identical to the one she was given a day prior. She looked inside the box to find a document and a camera. She picked up the camera and nearly threw up. The camera also had pictures of Steve looking like he was on the brink of death. Grace then picked up the document. She read it over and paled, it was a court letter, saying that she was to testify in a case bit it was time stamped a year ago. The only thing is that she couldn't remember testifying to any case. She out the contents into her bag and went to the window to climb back out only to have Kono's car pull up. She jumped back and hid beside the bookcase, with bated breath she heard the door click.  
Kono walked in, completely unaware of the fact that Grace was less than a foot away. She placed her work on the table where she noticed the box, it wasn't there when she left. She suddenly gripped her gun and Grace momentarily stopped breathing. When Kono came nearer Grace shrunk deeper into the side of the bookshelf. Kono turned and walked in the other direction and grace risked a glance. She saw her chance when Kono turned a corner. She ran and jumped out the window as Kono whirled around.  
"Stop 5-O!" she shouted. Grace just ran, as fast as she could and dodged any type of move Kono made on her. When she got home she breathed a sigh of relief and fell to the floor, even more confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Kono grabbed her gloves from her back pocket and placed it  
in an evidence bag to have forensics search it for prints at a later. She set  
her alarm and sighed, sighing. She knew that if her suspicions were correct the  
talk she would need to have would not be pleasant. So she put her head down and acted like nothing happened.  
It was three weeks later that she got prints back on the box and her hope left her. Grace's prints were on the box. She decided to speak to grace directly before even bothering with telling Danny. So that's how she ended up outside Grace's school, knowing that they finished a day early. He'd told Danny that he'd pick her up, to say she was surprised to see her would be an understatement but still she tried to act like nothing was wrong and climbed into Kono's car. Kono started to drive, discreetly locking all the doors and neither of them talked. When Kono pulled into an abandoned car park Grace began to panic. Kono sighed  
"Care to tell me why the hell you broke into my house" Grace's eyes lit up as she realised she'd been made, she started yanking on the handles, trying to stop the overwhelming sense of dread that erupted inside of her, after realising that she wasn't going to escape she slumped backwards.  
"Gracie?" grace flared up.  
"Don't call me that!" she shouted. Kono looked at her, slightly perplexed.  
"Why?"  
"Uncle Steve is the only one that can call me that." She replied defiantly. Kono sighed  
"Grace then, why did you break in to my house? Did I take something and not return it?" grace shook her head and Kono tried to think of any plausible reason for why Grace would betray her like that.  
"Grace if you don't tell my why, I'll have to inform Danny" suddenly grace's face became devoid of colour.  
"You can't tell him, he'll stop me" she cried out.  
"Stop you doing what?" and that's when Grace burst out in to tears, Kono reached across to hug her but Grace pulled away.  
"You don't understand, Danno thinks he le-left on hi-his ow-own." Kono's face tightened as she realised who she meant. Steve was her friend and boss and when he'd disappeared without a trace she felt worried, confused and angry.  
"Grace calm down and explain" she pulled the toolbox out of her bag and Kono felt the strangest sense of Deja vu. She looked through it and found the cameras, the documents and the addresses but due to the fact that Grace had looked even longer she now found postcards and a sealed letter from the governor about grace, for what it was not stated but Rachel had sighed it. Kono stared at Grace as she cried. It looked like the little Williams was trying to piece together the mystery of Steve's disappearance and she would be dammed if grace was going to go through this alone.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next two days Grace and Kono conversed through text and would meet up at any given opportunity to discuss the next plan of action but when Grace said they needed to break in to Catherine's house Kono was stumped. She was even more surprised when Grace turned up in tears at Kono's house after doing what she'd said she was going to do. Kono invited her in and sat her down, gently prying the tape from Grace's house. After making sure grace was ok she played the tape.

 _A man walked into the room, clad in black. He walked in front of Steve and snarled.  
"So tell me Steven how did you do it without letting her know she was involved?" Steve laughed and spat on the man's face only to wacked across the face with knuckle dusters. Steve coughed up blood.  
"Honestly, I have no idea what you are going on about" the man growled.  
"Thanks to you and that…. That cops daughter I was busted for murder" Steve grinned at the camera  
"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, I know a lot of cops daughters" the perp grabbed Steve and flung him across the room before turning to the camera.  
"That is only a fraction of what's to come" he said sadistically.  
"I highly doubt that" Steve shouted from the background._

A scream of agony was the last thing the girls heard before the screen turned black. Kono turned to Grace.  
"Grace, what did he mean, when did you bust someone for murder?" Grace shook her head.  
"I dunno Kono, I've been thinking, the governor's letter and the fact that I was a witness but I know for a fact that I wouldn't forget that!" Kono took a dee breath and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"Grace look at me, everything will be ok. Steve is a tuff nut, he'll be fine but I need you to go home and think really hard on what the man meant ok?" Grace nodded and Kono took her to her car and drove home.

Meanwhile in an unknown location Steve Mcgarrett lay bloodied on the floor. He had been beaten for a good few hours before sub coming to the pain and falling unconscious. He'd woken up a few months prior and instantly felt the hot coals on his back. The man who kidnapped him laughed in the corner.  
"Come on Mcgarrett just give up" Mcgarrett bared his teeth.  
"What do you expect to get out of this, I'll be dead" he spat out.  
"You tricked that little girl, you and two others, her mother and the governor know what went down. You wannna know what I'll get. Revenge. You'll be dead, Grace will be driving herself insane, her mother will slowly succumb to insanity over her worry of the child and the governor well he loses his elite task force. When I send them you in a body bag they will be so overcome with grief that they will simply waste away." Steve growled harshly.  
"They will hunt you down first, you sick son of a bitch" the man laughed.  
"Well, I'll die happy" and then he struck Steve once again, enlarging the bruises he already had. Steve grimaced and once again fell limp.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace had done what Kono had asked but had come up short. She had never testified, or at least she didn't think she had. Kono had discreetly asked Danny but he had said no. So Grace thought she would try her mother. Except her mother was deliberately blanking the subject and had point blank refused to acknowledge that Steve had ever existed, which was the exact opposite of her father. He had thrown himself into looking for his best friend, until the Governor had ordered him to stop.

Grace had spent a fortnight trying to get her mother to open up when she eventually got another letter. It was on her bed table in the morning and she opened it shakily.  
 _Hey Grace,_

 _I know you are so very confused. It's all part of the game because that's what this is, a game. How about we call it selective Steve? He seems to have a selective memory. Alas I finally found out where your dear uncle hid the next piece of evidence. Go to the address underneath._

 _Love_

 _#1 Hater_

Grace felt her heart race, this was getting ridiculous, Chins house! Why chins. She sighed and rang Kono. Kono herself felt Chin's house was a weird place to store evidence but agreed to help her. So that was why Kono had decided to distract Chin and gave Grace her Keys to his house.

Grace felt dirty looking through the house of her dad's college but she had no choice. This was for Steve. With that in mind she entered the house to find a bunch of pictured pinned up around the room. She gagged at the look of Steve bound and covered in blood. She took the pictures down and shoved them in her bag before running out the house.

That night she and Kono sorted through the pictured. They ranged from Steve in an interview, to interrogation to being bound and gagged. The only picture that wasn't of Steve was of Grace, she was sat in the governor's office signing something.  
"You know maybe they tricked you, Steve and your mum"

"Why?"  
"I don't know Grace but we all do things to protect the ones we love" Grace looked down.  
"I was nine though why would they need to trick me?" Kono didn't answer bust she was determined to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Grace had had enough, after one more email from #1 Hater she had barged into her mum office. Her mum was startled to say the least but she quickly got over it.  
"Grace Williams what on earth are you doing?" she yelled. Grace felt tears come to her eyes  
"I miss him mummy… where did he go?" and then she fell to the floor in tears. Rachel ran over and cocooned her in her arms.  
"Who Grace?"  
"Steve" Rachel tightened her arms. Truthfully she was glad Steve was gone, she loved him but he had destroyed Grace's innocence. It wasn't intentional of course, Grace had seen some things that no little girl should all because she knew Steve. Rachel was under no illusions that what the governor had ordered was wrong but it was the only way that the bad guys would stop trying to hurt Grace. The fact that Steve had kept it from everyone had surprised her, for one thing Danny was his partner and if he knew… if he knew what they had done he would never forgive them.

Nether the less Rachel kissed away her daughters fears.  
"I don't know sweetheart but he'll be back one day. He maybe a lil battered and bruised but he will come back and then we can yell at him for making us worry." Grace nodded  
"I'd like that" her mother hummed and kissed her forehead  
"What do you recon we go and get some shrimp?" Grace hadn't even answered before Rachel dragged her out the room.  
That night she stared at the picture #1 Hater had sent her. Steve was sprawled out along a deck bleeding to death as Grace hovered over him. She pulled the picture to her chest and cry. Whatever she had seen that night had somehow related to all of this. She just hoped that her Uncle Steve was okay. He may have done something to her but he was still her hero and she just hoped that the legends were true. Heroes never die.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kono offered to babysit Grace for a few hours, it wasn't out of the goodness of her heart. They had to see each other to confirm what needed to be done. So when Grace jumped in Kono's car she pulled out everything she had.  
"This make no sense Kono, I think we need his laptop, there is a picture of me looking at it and I think it could hold some answer." Kono looked at her uneasily. Steve's house still belonged to Steve but no one had been there since his disappearance. When Kono brought it up, the little girl just shrugged.  
"I'm done not know Kono, this involves me and I know that mum knows. I need to know that I didn't do anything illegal." Kono sighed and took the drive to her boss's house.

The house itself looked abandoned. Dust had gathered on the railings and floors, the alarm seemed like it wasn't activated so the girls just entered through the front door. Kono had flashbacks of 5-0 storming his home, trying to figure out where he had gone. The food which had been left behind was now old and mouldy, leaving a faint stench in and around the house. Grace walked up to the counter where the laptop sat, covered in dust. Grace opened it and groaned when she saw the password requirement. Kono laughed.  
"For a SEAL he is tragically predictable" and then she typed in his 5-0 number. The screen lit up and Grace smiled, maybe she would get some answerers. The answerers were cut short when the door flung open and Mary Mcgarrett stood in the hallway.  
"Just what in the hell are you doing?"

When Grace sat down she waited patiently for the younger Mcgarrett to explain. The woman wrung her hands, shut the curtains and began mumbling to herself.  
"Mary" Kono encouraged. Mary sat down.  
"Look I know you want to know what's going on but you need to stop digging. Steve told some of the things that had happened but… but Grace he told me that you were in danger and that's _why you are not allowed to remember?"_

Grave felt her heart drop.  
"They did something to me didn't they, they erased my memory or something" Mary looked down

"Truthfully I don't have any proof they did but… Steve said something along the lines of that" Kono shot up.  
"That's illegal!" she yelled.  
"Yeah but can they, is there something that could erase my memories?" asked Grace. Kono nodded, defeated  
"Yeah but it's heavily regulated, you need the governor's official stamp of approval and then two other people need to co-sign. When that's done the person needs a doctor's stamp of approval and rigorous testing!" Grace didn't know what to say, so she pulled out all the evidence she had collected.  
"Maybe that's what my mum and the governor signed, besides it would make sense as to why Steve has been taken-" Mary shot up, suddenly alert.  
"Taken what do you mean taken?" and then as Grace explained what she knew Mary felt her world crumble, her big brother was being tortured for some reason no one could answer why. Mary collapsed onto the couch.  
"Okay, I'll help you" and then the girls devised a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Mary pulled a flash drive out from her bra, she plugged it into the laptop.  
"He said that this would explain anything, that if we were in imminent danger of being killed or something then this would lead us to the final clue"

 ** _Steve sat on a chair, facing the computer with grim smile he began to tell a story. A story of a little girl who saw too much and was put in danger.  
"Grace saw me, or rather she saw me after I came back from deployment. She had begged her mum to see me but what she didn't know was that I was under attack, the same man that I was after on deployment had tracked me down. He had attacked me and I was left for dead, well I was if Grace hadn't come along. She grabbed a vase and wacked him over the head, he was stunned enough that I could get my gun and shoot him. Grace helped me patch myself up enough to let her driver take me to a hospital. I made it clear that she couldn't tell anyone since it was national security, she couldn't even tell Danny and Rachel." The Steve on the screen took a deep breath and coughed slightly.  
"All was fine… then she started getting death threats. Someone who called him number one hater. We found out he was the brother of the man I killed, he was angry. Very angry. So I placed a navy SEAL on Grace, the man killed the Seal, HPD turned up and Danny was frantic so I told him. EVERYTHING. He resigned from being my partner which I totally understand. I told the others that he was spending time with Grace after she saw someone get murdered. Grace then testified against him. I asked Danny and Rachel if they wanted her to forget, so we asked the governor to erase her memory. Danny asked if they could erase his and unfortunately they did. The number one hater broke out of prison a week later and began targeting Grace again and I was given the ultimatum. _**

**_I had to play his game or Grace dies._**

 ** _I played_** _"_ _A man in a black mask appeared on screen laughing.  
_ _ **"**_ _ **He lost"**_

Grace backed away, shaking. It suddenly made sense why he had gone, despite how misguided he was attempting to protect her. He phone buzzed

 _Hey Grace,_

 _Now that you know, you shall come and find me or 'Uncle Steve' will be found in a body bag_

 _Love_

 _#1 hater_

Grace began to cry, this was madness, complete and utter madness. Kono pulled her into a hug  
"We'll find him and then we'll beat him to a pulp for lying" at this Grace laughed lightly  
"Yeah, we'll beat Super SEAL, Kono can we show my mum and dad? I need them to know what I am doing" Kono nodded.

When they told her parents the outcome was pretty much what they had expected, they blamed each other. Grace screamed  
"Can you two stop being so self-centred for a second. I get you guys want to protect me but you were both as bad as each other. Don't you get it, you protected me yet you broke me. The only reason I'm even telling you is because out of everyone who tried to protect me Uncle Steve did it the right way. He gave himself up so I could be safe, I'm going to continue looking for him with or without your help now" she said turning to Kono  
"Let's find my idiotic uncle and fast."


	9. Chapter 9

When Kono tried to track the text message she found it pinged from somewhere in Turkey. Whilst she worked on making the signal more accurate Chin and Grace laid into Grace's parents for lying and deceiving her and then asking why the hell Danny had his memories wiped. All the while Mary was observing Kono as she flicked through her phone. Mary pulled up Steve's social network page to fine that his profile picture was one of himself and Kono. It was then that Mary decided that maybe Steve and his rookie were just a little bit more friends. She was about to ask when Kono yelled out a yes. She put a picture of the Turkish rain forest on the screen and pointed where the signal had emanated from.  
"Now we just need to know how to get there" Danny laughed at Grace's statement.  
"Honey, we need recon and the whole shebang. We don't know whose there or how armed they are" and that's when everyone started bickering amongst themselves. Mary stood up and pressed a button on her phone which emanated a loud noise.  
"Why don't we just call Joe, he's like a father to Steve, he'll help" Dany sighed  
"I don't have his number, he changed it" Mary laughed and pulled up his number in her contacts. She never really knew Joe, he was her father's best friend and Steve CO but Joe had always said if she was ever in any bother that she could call and considering her brother could be pretty much dead about now she considered this her being in bother. When she explained the situation to him he told her he'd do what he could.  
"There" she said snapping her phone shut  
"He said he'll be here within the day, now Kono can I speak to you?" Kono followed and sat across from Mary.  
"Are you and my brother a thing?" Kono stood still.  
"No but we have more important things to worry about right now Mary" Mary laughed and Kono through for one moment she was losing her mind.  
"Oh contraire, my brother needs to live for someone right? Who better than the girl he loves" Kono felt her shoulders slump.  
"Fine we kissed, it was ages ago and we both agreed to pursue it because he would become even more protective and I would be ridiculed" Mary was going to answer when Joe White walked through the doors.

The plan was fairly simple enough, Five-o and Joe would take the east and the SEALS who had volunteered to help (most of them were Steve's old team) would take the west. They already had a man on the found doing Recon, the man confirmed that along with Steve and his kidnapper there was two other men with guns. The hardest part was convincing Grace and Mary they couldn't go. Mary was told she wasn't trained and Grace was too little. Eventually they understood of they went that they would only endanger Steve. Nether the less Mary's words stood in Kono's head. _  
"_ _He needs someone to live for right?"_


	10. Chapter 10

Kono felt her heart flutter hard and fast as they reached enemy territory. She had been told that being an officer of the law meant that in extreme circumstances she may need to work in unknown territory but she still didn't know how she was going to get used to it. Their team and the SEALS met up in the middle of the complex. Kono went off to the left with Chin and Danny, only to come under attack. They took cover and Kono felt the underlying urge to throw up when she saw Steve lying on the floor behind the shooters. It didn't look like he was breathing. Chin and Danny took down the shooters just as the SEALS joined them. Kono kept along the wall, trying to get to her boss. When she did she yelled at the other that he needed an ambulance, she heard a SEAL yell into his radio that they had a wounded man and to have medical assistance on standby. Together the team and the SEALS managed to get Steve to the helicopter and as soon as they landed an ambulance whisked him away.

The waiting room seemed too white to Grace who had come as soon as she had heard. She wanted to be angry with her uncle but she couldn't. She was going to make him regret ever keeping her in the dark but according to her father who had heard from the SEAL's Steve had ended up handing himself over in exchange for Grace's freedom. He had been tortured and injected with drugs. Grace couldn't be mad after that. So she waited with the others till she could see him. When he was transferred to ICU everyone went to see him except for grace. She wanted to see him when he was awake. When he could answer her questions.

After the sixth night sat in the hospital chairs but refusing to see him she gave him. He had had a turn for the worse. An infection had spread, that was the moment Grace cracked. She had ran to his room the moment she could and cried. She cried because he was her uncle, her protector and friend. She cried because this man was dying and she would never thank him for saving her, no matter how misguided. So she sat on the edge of his bed and cried.  
"Please come back Uncle Steve, please. _I forgive you"_ and that was the moment Grace's luck changed, her uncle squeezed her hand and his heart rate rocketed, alerting the nurses.

Grace didn't see him again till he came home. She didn't want to. So as she sat on his couch a month since the last time she had seen him, awaiting to see her favourite uncle. When Steve saw her he smiled, grunting when she slammed into him, hugging him with all the strength she processed. He sat down and Grace sat next to him whilst the rest of the team talked in the kitchen. Steve inhaled deeply.  
"Grace… I…. I'm sorry about everything. I know what it's like to be kept in the dark about something that concerns you. I just didn't know what to do" Grace sat stunned, it was the first time she had ever heard Steve admit he was wrong about something. She laughed quietly.  
"I don't agree with what you did and to be honest I'm still annoyed you did it but…. You did it to protect me from something that I shouldn't even know about. I can't find a fault in that" and not for the first time Steve marvelled at Grace's maturity. He leant down and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into him.

For the rest of the night Grace played with Steve and watched TV and as she fell asleep she realised that through everything she was somehow saved.


	11. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
